Skyward Sword: Two Added In
by The Hero of Time 1998
Summary: What happens when you play Skyward Sword during a lightning storm? Zelda Fan Tanya Hackett soon finds out, and is magically transported to the world of Skyloft with her friend, Tara! How will they get home? WILL they get home? Read and find out! ...Yeah, I suck at summaries. WARNING: Very slight coarse language. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
1. Weird things are-a happenin'

**Disclaimer: Hmm. Do I own Zelda, Nintendo, am older than 20 and is really, really rich and famous?**

**No?**

**Damn it.**

**SKYWARD SWORD: TWO ADDED IN  
****A Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Self-Insert (no, not in ****_that_**** way)**

Characters (most of them) and scenario by Nintendo  
Dramatization by The Hero of Time 1998

Chapter 1: Weird things are-a happenin'

"Yeah, so that's one Hawaiian pizza, one pepperoni, two garlic breads, two large fries and a Pepsi." Tara confirms on the phone. She clamps a hand over the mouthpiece and turns to me. "Did I miss anything?"

I shake my head. "Nope. You got it all."

Nodding once, she removes her hand. "Yes. Yup, that's all. Great. Bye."

She punched a button, ending the call.

"All right!" I bellow, launching myself onto the couch and picking up the Wii remote, which I call 'the Wiimote' just cause I can. "Time to learn Din's Power!"

Tara takes a seat beside me. "What's that?"

I flash her a grin. "Only _the_ second best song you learn on here!"

"What's the first?"

"_Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess…_" I sing.

**_-One song and a silent realm later…-_**

"WOO!" I holler, leaping up to my feet, arms raised in triumph. "I DID IT! I FINALLY GOT THAT LAST TEAR! TAKE THAT YOU FREAKING SILENT REALM GUARDIANS!"

My friend, Tara, whoops at this. "Nice one!"

I was over at Tara's house, playing one of my favourite Zelda games: Skyward Sword, though she was mostly just watching Fi. Tara _loves _Fi so much…not in _that_ way, though. She just thinks she's really cool and pretty and is awesome at singing.

Which is precisely why she absolutely _hates_ Ghirahim.

I'm pretty sure it's my fault though…mainly because I was the one that introduced her to the pairing 'GhiraFi'.

She hates it.

I have a friend that calls me Hinata because she can never remember my real name. I am thirteen years old, but I'm not your average teenager. You'll see that soon enough. I have slightly dark, tanned skin, dark brown hair (which is _looong, _almost as long as Nayru's (the oracle, not the goddess)), brown eyes…yeah. Nothing characteristically special you can see, other than my hair length, but what's special about me is my _brains_. I don't usually brag, but I am rather astute and clever at most things. (_MOST, _not _ALL_) I am described as a tomboy (I HATE skirts, dresses, make-up and the colour pink) and I'm a bit of a thrill-seeker (I've always wanted to go sky-diving). Yes. I am not afraid of heights, but…what I _am _afraid of is…well…let's just say I have claustrophobia, coulrophobia and arachnophobia. You know what those three are; you know my three biggest fears.

I usually enjoy wearing shirts that go down past my waist area so they kinda match Fi's clothes, just without the stockings and flowy robe (which I think look really cool).

To sum it up, just think of me as 'video game crazy', 'anime crazy', 'reading Fanfiction for eight hours straight crazy' and 'don't give a hey about fitting in with other teenagers because they're nothing like me sooo yeah crazy'. That's pretty much me.

My friend, Tara, looks a little similar to me. Her skin is light tan, medium brown hair and brown eyes. She is fourteen-years old (though looks MUCH younger than me) and (like me) is a tomboy, though she is rather quiet sometimes. She is a _really _good drawer, and she enjoys drawing the Joker, Batman or a new fad on this guy called Mr. Charlie, who always speaks in third person. He is real creepy; almost as creepy as Ghirahim, and you _know_ how creepy that guy is.

There was a lightning storm occurring outside, so we had to stay inside; not that we minded. Can't play Skyward Sword outside, now can we? To be honest, the lightning kinda reminds me of the Final Battle when Link…sorry, I won't say; Spoiler alert.

I walk Link back to the protective circle in Din's Silent Realm, and I receive the Fireshield Earrings.

I high-five Tara. "I KNEW I could get that last one!" I turn back to the screen, shoving some more popcorn into my mouth from the nearby bowl as I walked Link to the nearby Bird Statue. "Now I'll just go save and then-"

Before I know it, the screen goes black.

I stare at the screen for one long moment, before I throw my arms up with frustration, and bark out a word that correlates to bowel faeces. (teenagers you should know this)

"Dammit all! I was just gonna-ARGH! Now I'll have to do the fricking-"

The TV screen flashes white, momentarily blinding my friend and me.

I bring my hands up to my face and yelp in pain. "Owch! Tara, what did you DO?!"

"I didn't do anything!" was the reply.

I'm about to ask what the hell is going on, before I feel a strange sensation in my midriff. I look down to see what's going on…and immediately wished I hadn't.

I was floating in mid-air.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" Tara shrieks, but I just blink at the ground, two feet from my ankles, by the looks of it.

_Looks like we're gonna find out._ I think to myself, as everything suddenly flashes white.

**-oOo-**

The first thing I was conscious of was darkness. My mind barely registered that I was lying face-down on the ground. My sight was rendered useless, but I could hear wind whistling and birds cawing in the distance. It was surprising I could still breathe since my face is smushed in all this grass and mud-

Wait…

Grass and mud?

With tremendous effort, I bring my hands up by my head and push against the ground, slowly but surely lifting my upper body, like a very slow pushup. I try to open my eyes, but they're mud-encrusted and sealed shut by it, though I don't need eyesight to know one thing.

_Why the hell are we outside?_

Wasn't there a lightning storm occurring?

"Oww…" someone mumbles weakly beside me. Though the voice was vague, I immediately knew its owner.

"…Hey, Tars, you ok?" I ask.

"I think so…"

I groan, doing my best to stand up. When I do, I instantly regret it. Without my sight, I lose my footing on the slippery mud, and I fall. Automatically, I throw my hands in front of me to break my fall. My left hand instantly slams against the grass. Any minute my right hand's going to hit the ground as well. But right when it should have met grass it _kept_ _falling_ and my right shoulder was brought down by gravity and then half my torso and then I was going to fall-

My right hand finally hits something vertical.

It takes my mind a few seconds to work out that hand-ground collisions were _not supposed to work like that._

Slowly, I resist the dry mud and force my eyelids open…

…and immediately wished I hadn't.

I have to supress the urge to scream and faint.

I was staring straight down…at the clouds.

_I was staring DOWN at the CLOUDS._

_I was staring DOWN at the FREAKING CLOUDS._

_Since when do you stare DOWN at CLOUDS?!_

I blink once, twice, I don't know _how_ many times, but I force myself to look at my rather awkward position. My upper body was hanging off of a plot of land. If I were an inch more over I would be falling to my death.

_But…where the hell am I?_

I slowly use my hands to push myself back onto the safe land and wait for my heart rate to calm down.

"…Hey…where are we?" Tara mumbles, not having moved an inch from her spot.

I take a breath and then sit up to inspect the land we're on. Turns out, it was no bigger than an adequately sized room, and was quite plain, apart from one fact.

_IT WAS FLOATING._

We were on a floating island.

…Where have I seen those before?

My body slightly gets less disoriented and I gain enough strength to stand up. I wait for my pupils to adjust and then I throw my gaze around, wondering where the hell we are.

My heart stopped.

I saw a collection of small floating islands just hovering idly in a brilliant blue sky, some even shaped like donuts, but those aren't the ones that caught my attention, but one very large island in the middle of it all.

The island was considerably bigger than all the others, and even had a few other, smaller islands near. It had a small town, with a collection of houses peppered all across its surface. In the centre, it had a large, wide tent that looked like a market, or bazaar of sorts. Further east, it had a large building with a bell atop it; it looked like a school. But next to this building was a long staircase which lead to a separate landmass. This island had tall, stone walls encircling it; with gaps at a few spots; and a tall, humungous statue of what appeared to be an angel about seven storeys tall.

I'm turning here and there, hardly believing my eyes. I have a hunch I knew where we were, but the idea is ridiculous.

Yet this place is practically _screeching-_

"Where are we…?" I hear Tara mutter behind me.

Slowly, I turn to face her. "Tara," I say softly, "I think I know where we are…"

She turned her head up to face mine, blinking blades of grass from her eyelashes. "Where?"

It takes a moment for me to say it out loud:

"We're in Skyward Sword."


	2. HEEEERE Birdy birdy birdy!

**I do not own, or is affiliated with, The Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, Hunger Games, Legend of Korra or Naruto.**

**SKYWARD SWORD: TWO ADDED IN  
****A Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Self-Insert (no, not in **_**that**_** way)**

Characters (excluding OCs) belong to Nintendo, not me  
Dramatization by The Hero of Time 1998

Chapter 2: HEEEERE Birdy Birdy Birdy!

Tara peered hesitantly over the edge, not for the first time. "…Are you _sure_ they'll catch us?" she asked uncertainly.

"Positive!" I reply in a bright tone, completely hiding the fact that I had absolutely no idea if they would catch us. "I've seen knights do it before, whenever Link falls off Skyloft!" I explain, remembering the times where I (accidentally) made Link fall off of Skyloft a few times. But the one thing about them that annoyed me was that whenever they saved Link, they _always felt the need to chide him._ I've literally taken a notepad and made a tally chart of how many times I fell off! AFTER the 200 times he fell off!

Now, I'm not even going to _mention_ the grand total.

I rub a temple, determined not to lose my mind. Okay, think, think…

Think…

_My name is Katniss Everdeen-nah, just kidding._

_My name is Korra, I'm the avatar-no, not that either._

_My name is Tanya Hackett (which I find funny because I'm a pro on computers), but my friend calls me Hinata because she loves Naruto and keeps calling me Tara by mistake. God, it's annoying. (I don't look anything LIKE Hinata!)_

_I am an __insane__ Zelda Fan. I'm thirteen years old. I was playing Skyward Sword during a lightning storm…and then…_

_It happened._

_Somehow__, my friend Tara and I are now stuck on a RANDOM FLOATING ISLAND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SKY DURING THE EVENTS OF SKYWARD SWORD._

…_It was __**not**__ my fault._

…

_Yeah, this… relaying things over in my head thing isn't working. Back to reality now, Katniss._

Tara and I've spent nearly 20 minutes resisting the overpowering urge to FREAK OUT. C'mon, you're above the clouds, stranded on a freaking floating island _surrounded _by freaking floating islands that should only exist on a Wii optical disk.

And of all the twelve billion games Nintendo created, why in the name of Farore did I get sucked into the one that involves stuff I don't really want to encounter, like Remlits and a freaking Demon Lord?! _Why?!_

And The Imprisoned! Seriously! What the heck am I supposed to do about that thing?!

"There are pros and cons to this…" I mutter, rubbing both temples.

Suddenly, I feel a strong gust of wind collide with my back, very nearly blowing me off the island altogether. I bark out an obscenity as I try to regain my balance so as not to die a very slow, long, probably boring, death. I'm about to yell at whatever nearly blew me off before I was interrupted by a loud cawing of a bird.

_Wait…a bird? _I spin around; wondering what was going on, before I saw…_whoa..._

A loftwing had landed on our island, wearing a saddle… but no rider.

It was a beautiful mount; its feathers were a soft, light blue, its eyes a dazzling sapphire.

Without even realizing it, I smiled slightly, slowly reaching out a hand to pet it. The blue bird, realizing what I was trying to do, suddenly leaned into my hand, making me jump slightly.

"Whoa…!" I hear someone gasp behind me, and I grin a little, not needing to turn around. "Is that a loftwing?" I hear Tara ask no-one in particular.

I nod. "Yeah! Isn't that _awesome?!_" I exclaim, stroking the bird's soft feathers. I jerk my hand back when it suddenly waves its head around. I stare at it blankly, before I realized what it's doing. It's gesturing to its back.

It wants me to ride it.

Without even thinking, I walk up to the bird and throw my leg around it, mounting surprisingly easily. Tara saw me, and immediately started to jabber. "Hey!" she yelled. (I greatly resisted the urge to laugh that the oh-so-familiar word). "What are you doing? Where are you going? Why can't _I _get a loftwing? Are you coming back for me?" She didn't even stop to breathe. The bird gave a surprised caw as she suddenly clung tightly to one of its legs. "Don't leave me here!" she bellowed.

Suddenly, without warning, the loftwing spread its wings and bellowed a loud squawk that lasted precisely 3 seconds. In no time at all, another loftwing flew to join us.

_What the hell is this? Bird fiesta?_

This lofting bore a great resemblance to mine, but where there was supposed to be blue, a light green replaced it. Tara caught sight of the newcomer and immediately let go of my one's leg, walking towards the other one, smiling slightly.

Just like I did, she pet it, mounted it and in no time at all, we were both mounted on separate loftwings, staring at Skyloft with a new sense of eagerness, excitement and adventure.

"With our new friends here," I say, reaching down to pet my new loftwing tenderly. "We should reach Skyloft in no time!"

Tara nodded, determined expression on her face. "Yeah! We should be able to fly there! It'll be a piece of-"

Suddenly, both our faces fell when we both realized one important fact:

We didn't know how to fly loftwings.

"…Crap." I mutter finally. "_Now_ how the hell are we supposed to go to Sky-whoa!" I bellow, quickly latching onto the bird's neck as I felt the loftwing lurch beneath me. "HOLY CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!" I scream as my loftwing _leaps _off the island and plummets straight toward the cloud barrier.

I squeeze my eyes tight and clung to the bird so tightly I might've been choking it a little but that didn't matter because I was going to die-

_WHOOSH!_

The falling sensation immediately stopped.

Slowly, I pry my eyes open and my heart skipped a beat at the sight in front of me.

I was flying.

**Hoorah for cliffies! (actually, nah, this isn't a cliffy.)**

**Okay, so anyways, I just wanted to pre-warn you guys, who are surprisingly reading this right here and have not (yet) left in disgust and confusion, that I have a tendency to be a little impulsive. I can't really explain things right because I always leave little details out, and it just annoys me that I keep forgetting things that I should add in.**

**So my point is, if there's something here that's confusing you, please let me know and I'll try and fix it.**

**Thanks! ^U^**


	3. Familiar Faces

**Hey, s'me again.**

***cricket chirps***

**Hmph, figures. Well, here is another chapter that I might not even bother to upload 'cause no-one's reading it anyway!**

**To all you people who **_**are**_** (you lost a bet, didn't you?), sorry this took so long to upload. I had to attend a funeral so I was really distraught :'(, not to mention I had **_**maaaaaaajor **_**writer's block…**

**And OMFG I'm so sorry it's sucks so badly! Also, I had to plan the rest of the story, and then edit this chapter over and over for spelling mistakes, making sure I didn't leave anything or anyone out, and to have the text make sense. Whew, writing ain't easy.**

**So anyways, Tanya, **_**do the disclaimer!**_

**Tanya: To all you people who think The Hero of Time 1998 owns Zelda, you should get your head examined.**

**Tara: Whoa! No need to be so harsh!**

**Me: Yeah! Listen to your bestie Tanz!**

**Tanya: But…you're the writer! You **_**made**_** me say that! You're typing out what I'm saying right now!**

**Me:**_** No breaking the fourth wall! **_**Now SHUT UP and act shocked, 'coz you and Tara are on Skyloft!**

**Tara & Tanya: YAYUH! * Regular Show high-five, Mordecai and Rigby style***

**SKYWARD SWORD: TWO ADDED IN  
****A Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Self-Insert (no, not in **_**that**_** way)**

Characters (excluding OCs) and setting belong to Nintendo, not me  
Dramatization by The Hero of Time 1998

Chapter 3: Familiar Faces

*****TANYA'S POV*****

I land my sapphire-blue bird on the small stretch of grass outside the second floor of the Knight Academy, leap off of my loftwing and whoop loudly.

"Oh WOW!" I holler; feeling positively exhilarated when all I really did was just sit, hold onto a bird's neck and laugh until my vocal chords tore apart. "I'm PUMPED! I feel like I've just had 12 cans of V!"

"Yeah!" Tara, with her spring-green bird, landed right beside me, hopped off and gave me a high-five, too excited to even notice our birds take off. "That was AWESOME! Wait 'till our bros hear about-!" Tara's face then fell, as did mine as we both realized the same thing.

We're in a Zelda game. Away from home.

_Far_ away. Both distance and time wise.

A complete moment of silence.

"…I can't believe we forgot." I mumble, so quietly I'm not sure if Tara heard me.

Tara nodded, clearly showing that she heard, but didn't say anything.

Well, great. _Now_ we're depressed.

"What's a 'V'?" I hear someone ask behind me. I hear Tara snort and realize she wasn't the one speaking.

_Wait…that voice…_

I recognised it straight away even though I've only heard it do grunts, yells, laughs, gasps and battle cries.

Immediately, I do a full 180 spin and see myself face-to-face with…

_Holy mother of God_.

In front of me is a teenage boy who looks about sixteen, but a little short for his age. He had a mop of scruffy, unkempt goldenrod hair and had bright blue eyes. He was wearing a pale yellow over-shirt, dark green pants and brown boots and this…thingy, wrapped around his waist like in Twilight Princess…

Tara let out a loud, fangirl shriek. "OH MY GOD IT'S LINK!" she screeched.

Before anyone could react, Tara tackled the Hylian to the ground.

"Uwah!" cried one of them.

"_SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE!_" screamed the other.

"What the-_Tara!_" I shriek. Grabbing my friend's arm, I literally have to yank her away from the Hylian, who was indeed Link. The minute I pull her away, she wrenches her hand out of my grip, hauls Link up to his feet, and clasps one of his hands in hers, shaking it violently as a crude facsimile for a handshake. The words come pouring out with incredible speed:

"Holy crap I can't believe it's actually _you_ Link the Goddess's Chosen Hero I must be dreaming no I can't be dreaming but what the heck am I even saying I dunno I think you're awesome Link and that you're my hero-"

"Tara!"

Again, I yank her away from the very confused and slightly freaked out teenage Hylian, throw my arm around her neck and pin her head in between my arm and my rib, holding her in a headlock. "What, are you _high_ or something?" I demand.

"Uh huh!" she said without missing a beat.

"Oh be quiet you, or I'll sell your copy of Skyward Sword!" I snap. "_You'll never see Fi again!"_ I hiss at her.

She shut up after that. I look up at Link, smiling awkwardly.

"Yeah, uhm…sorry about that," I say apologetically. "She gets hyper really easily. The only way to shut her up is to pretty much threaten her."

Link waves my apology off in a hurried but not impolite way. "Don't worry about it. I get it from Peatrice all the time," he says.

_Say what? Wasn't Peatrice supposed to be into him until after the twelve billion visits to the Item Check after he got his knight tunic?,_ the Zelda fan part of my brain thinks.

Suddenly, everything comes back to me all at once:

Tunic! Crimson Loftwing! Groose! Wing Ceremony! Sailcloth! Tornado! Fi! Goddess Sword! Surface! Destiny!

Adventure!

_How did I forget that?!_

I clear my throat somewhat awkwardly; fully processing the fact that Tara and I hadn't made the best first impression.

I think over my words carefully. "Hey Link, uhh…" I pause for a moment as the Zelda Fan part of my brain analyses the situation (for the sake of ease shall henceforth be known as 'the Zelda fan'):

_Normal Skyloftian clothes – before Wing Ceremony; practice Sword, absent – must not have heard Fledge's confession about his loftwing; descending the stairway leading to the Isle of the Goddess – most likely pushed off the dock by Zelda less than 20 minutes ago…_

"Yeah?" he asks while keeping a wary eye on Tara, who was still looking at him in awe and reverence.

I decide to just play the 'act like everyone else around you' card:

"…I really shouldn't believe rumours, but Goselle, Mallara and Greba are telling everyone that you lost your bird," I release Tara from her headlock and she crumples to the ground, rubbing her neck. I shake my head and shrug, putting on the pretence that I didn't believe it at all.

"…But that's impossible, right? I mean, you can't just…_lose_ your bird," I scoff, doing my best to appear like a normal teenage Skyloftian he just hasn't met yet (but Tara, I knew, would _never_ be classified as normal in Link's books).

Link blinked, falling for my act. "Oh, uhh…" he rubs the back of his head, slightly abashed. "Yeah, uhm, about that…"

My eyes widened in pretence of realization. "Wait, so…you actually _lost _it?"

Link shook his head quickly, horrified. "Wha-no! No! I didn't lose my loftwing! I don't know _where_ she is-"

(Ah, so it's a _she_…)

"-apparently Fledge knows something about her, but he just won't tell me! Now I'm trying to find her before the-"

"-Wing Ceremony?!" Tara interrupts, eyes lighting up with joy. "Oh my god, you were _awesome_ at it even though Tanya was the one controlling-"

"_FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, TARA!"_ I shriek, mostly because I'm ticked off at her constant outbursts but also for worry of letting Link know that this world is just a video game. From our perspective, anyway.

Clutching the pressure point on the back of her neck, I drag her to the beginning of the stairway to the Isle of the Goddess, searching the ground for something.

"Aha!" I grin when I see the glowing green fruit. "Found it!"

Taking great care not to squash it, I pick up the Stamina Fruit and, before Tara could realize what I was doing, stuffed it in her mouth, ignoring the weird look I was getting from Jakamar.

_THAT _should shut her up.

She let out a muffled yelp as she reflexively swallowed the fruit, choking a little bit. Two seconds later, she draws in a deep breath and her mouth breaks into a wide grin. "Oh, WOW!" she hollers, seemingly forgetting that I force-fed her something that looks like an unripe tomato. "I'm PUMPED! I feel like I've just had-"

"-12 cans of V?" I laugh.

Link comes up to my side and laughs nervously at Tara's sudden change. "I still don't know what a 'V' is, but I'm gonna guess it's something like a Stamina Fruit, right?"

I shrug. "Pretty much," I admit.

"I feel like I can run around Skyloft 23 times!" whoops Tara.

I suddenly come up with an idea. "Well, prove it! If you can do it under record time, I'll give you a gold rupee!" I offer her, not bothering to add: _As soon as I find one!_

"_DEAL!_" Tara then speeds off in the direction of the academy, leaving me alone with Link.

I could feel his bemused and slightly freaked out gaze burning a hole in my back.

"…Yeah, sorry about that," I say, spinning around to face him. "It was the only way to get Tara outta here."

He just laughs and shakes his head. "Don't worry," he says to me. "I'm just grateful you got her away from me." He hurriedly adds: "N-no offence intended."

I can't help but grin. "None taken, don't worry! So…" uncomfortably, I hold out my hand. "…no awkward feelings?"

"Against you? Nah," he grasps my hand and shakes it, and I have to resist the urge to fangirl. "…but I can't say the same about your friend, though. She terrifies me."

"Yeah…" I withdrawal my hand and rub the side of my arm. "…so anyways Link, doncha have a loftwing to find?"

"Ah!" he cried. "Oh gosh, I completely forgot!"

_FINALLY,_ I think. _Someone who doesn't say they 'almost' forgot._

He turns slightly to look behind me. "Hey, Jakamar, can I ask you something?"

The Zelda Fan immediately kicks into action:

_Jakamar: husband to Wryna; father to Kukiel; considered Skyloft's carpenter; helps Link repair the windmill after Headmaster Gaebora teaches him the lyrics to the Ballad of the Goddess…_

I spin around to see a tall, lean man with black hair, a long face, beady black eyes, facial hair and garbed in the usual Skyloftian attire. He's also holding a small, wooden hammer.

…_Also bears a remarkable resemblance to Elvis Presley._, the Zelda Fan concludes.

"Shur thing, Leenk!" said Jakamar in a surprisingly heavy accent; I thought that pretty much everyone would have the same elocution since it's a _floating island in the middle of nowhere_. "How can ar help ya on this mah-ghty fahn day?"

With my help, we explain the situation to Jakamar: Link's loftwing, how he can't find it and all that.

"What?" said Jakamar when we finish explaining. "Yeur loft-weeng is miss'n...?" (Link's face fell for a minute; obviously thinking Jakamar knew nothing useful about the situation.) "…But ar jus' _saw_ heem. Grews an' his cronies' wur chasin' aft'r yeur feather'd fella."

"Where's Groose?" asked Link, fists clenched.

"Last ar herd hee wus head'n dayown tou th' Weeng Cereh-mounee. So I reck'n he'd be down at th' Plaza."

Link spins around, yells a thank you over his shoulder and strides into the academy, closing the door on Karane's face.

Let me tell you, she looked absolutely _livid_.

"Don't men open doors for a lady anymore?" she growled. "How long am I supposed to stand here waiting for a little chivalry?! Ugh…"

Ignoring her, I open the door and just let myself into the academy, and I could _not_ stop staring around the place; the yellow flower print carpet, the wall paper, the potted plants, staring at each wooden door while not needing to read the nameplates to know who resided where.

"Hey, Link!" I holler, running to keep up with the Hylian who was striding along with a single minded vigour. "Mind if I tag along? I can help you find your bird!"

He stops and spins around to face me. "Really?" he asks.

I nod. "Yeah! I mean, it's the least I could do for making up for my friend's behaviour."

"Sure!" he nods as we descend down the spiralling stairs. "I'll need a little extra help to find my loftwing."

We finally pass the bathroom (I stare at it suspiciously, straining my ears to try and hear Phoeni begging for paper), pass Fledge (who was _still_ trying to lift those barrels) and exit the academy through the large oak doors, walking down the staircase that leads down to the dirt pathway.

Link nods. "Alright then, should we go find-"

"_HEEEEEYYYYYY!_" a voice interrupts him.

"Wha?" I say dumbly, spinning around while wondering why the hell either Navi or the Postman is doing in Skyward Sword; but it turns out it was just Tara. A red, sweating, gasping Tara.

She walks up to us and stands with her hands on her knees. "I…I could…only do…6… laps…before I…got tired…" she gasps between breaths.

I walk up to her and clap her on the back. "Great timing, Tara! Link and I were just about to go confront Groose! Wanna come?"

Both her eyebrows rose about half an inch. "Groose…? You mean…the guy with… the really weird looking do?"

Link nodded.

Tara's mouth curled into a smile. "Now _this _should be interesting…"

When we finally reach the Plaza (Gully wouldn't let us go until Link rolled into that tree) I smile slightly when I see Groose sitting a while away from us, quite near the Light Tower. Cawlin and Strich were at his side; the latter kneading on Groose's shoulders and back; the former doing something with Groose's hands. Quietly, we paced up to them but didn't alert them to our presence.

"You know Groose, that sure was a pain, what with all the scratching and pecking," said Cawlin in his usual, rather nasal voice.

"'Course it was," laughed Groose. "Did you really think a big Crimson Loftwing…" – Link's fists clenched – "…like that, would go down without a fight?"

I clutch Link's wrist, sending him a warning look with my eyes. Link takes a deep breath, releases it and nods, unclenching his fists. I let go of his wrist.

I jump when Groose suddenly stands up, dusts himself off and turns around. He recoiled as soon as he caught sight of his lifelong nemesis.

"Gah!" said Groose. "L-Link!"

Link, Tara and I just stared back impassively.

"So uhh…yeah, just how long have you been standing there?" asked Groose nervously.

"Long enough," spat Link through his teeth.

Scoffing, Groose started to pace around the three of us like he did in-game.

"What is with you anyway? Oh wait, no, I got it. This is about today's ceremony, am I right?"

I mainly just ignore the rest of Groose's little speech (that I've already memorized off by heart), and take in my surroundings. Throwing my gaze around the place, I could already see pretty much all of Skyloft; the in-game size didn't appear to have changed one bit.

I could see everything; the statue, the bazaar, everyone's houses, the academy, the windmills…the sight alone made me smile a little in recognition.

A voice snapped me out of my daze and back to here and now:

"Give her back!"

Spinning around, I blink in slight surprise at how angry Link looks. His weight was forward; his fists were clenched; his face set in an enraged glare. Even Tara looked a little freaked out.

Groose just brought his hands up to his shoulders and shrugged; not making eye contact with Link. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said; remarkably inconvincibly.

"Nice hair," laughed Tara.

"_Hey!_" barked an enraged Groose, turning to face Tara and pointing with two fingers at his coiffure; he sounded like Edward Elric when someone called him short. "You leave my hair out of this!"

I can't help but laugh at how flustered Groose looks as I high-five my bestie. "Nice one, Tars!" I congratulate her.

"Everyone knows that I have the best do in town, but that's no reason to get it involved!" he rambles on. In his short burst of disconcertment, he points at Link, almost accusingly. Suddenly remembering what came after this part, I just stand and wait through his little speech and I smile as I hear Groose say the line:

"…People like you are dragging our honoured academy through the mud," spat Groose.

"_And_ just who might you be talking about, Groose?!" a voice snaps from behind me.

_You tell that a**hole!,_ NintendoCapriSun's voice echoed throughout my head. (Seriously, _awesome YouTuber_)

Groose's eyes snap up to look at something behind me, and they widen with shock. "Oh! Zelda!" – approaching footsteps- "I, uh…you see…uhm…" he tries his best to stutter a response.

_Stutter, stutter, shrink,_ NintendoCapriSun again.

Without saying a word, Tara and I simultaneously inch away from Groose and hide behind Link, who is swept aside by an arm swathed in a pink sleeve.

As soon as I saw that arm, I saw a flash of something yellow and white, but just dismissed it as the sun. My eyes widened and both my wrists snapped up to my mouth to keep myself from fangirl shrieking.

I try my hardest not to squeal as Zelda then points right in Groose's face, glaring at him.

"Don't even try it, Groose!" she scolds him. "You're picking on Link again, aren't you?"

I turn my head to face Tara and stare wide-eyed at my best friend's face, which looked just about as wowed as mine was. We just stare at each other; each knowing what the other was thinking:

_OMGIT'SZELDA__THE__ZELDALIKETHEONETHEWHOLEENTIRESERIESISNAMEDAFTERWHO ATHISISSONOTHAPPENING-_

…Well, we basically just hide behind the blonde from the other blonde as she scolds the redhead, then the redhead jumps off the platform with another blonde and a blue-head, then one blonde says she'll look for the other blonde's bird, then the blonde'll jump off the same platform the redhead, other blonde and the blue-head jumped off of, called her bird and set out to find the other blonde's bird and-

_What the hell are you thinking?!_

…I have no idea.

After that situation was cleared up, I released a breath I didn't know I was holding, then, unexpectedly, I started to laugh as I finally remembered how funny I found this very cutscene back home.

"Haha…hoo-boy…" I sigh, clutching my rib with one hand. I shoot a smirk at Link. "Groose had it coming, didn't he?"

Link nodded, smiling now that he had had his vengeance against his bully; even if he wasn't the one who served it. "He totally deserved it."

I let go of my rib and pace back up the dirt track that led back to the academy. "Hey Link, doncha have a loftwing to find?" I say over my shoulder.

"Ah, goddess dammit!" he cried, racing to keep up with me. "I keep forgetting!"

"Wait for meeeheeeeheeeheeeee!" shrieked Tara, running towards us with arms outstretched.

When she finally caught up, I pace up the stairs towards the Sparring Hall, pretending to have no idea where the heck I was going, when in reality I had it all planned out.

_With my help, of course_, the Zelda Fan reminds me.

I mentally sigh and almost don't notice us standing right outside the clearing that leads into the Sparring Hall.

"Hey!" a male voice calls out. "Link! Over here!"

"Oh, hey Pipit!" replied Link, waving ahead with a slight smile at his schoolmate.

Sure enough, just outside the Hall I see two people, both teenage boys. The one on the left, standing with his back straight and proud while dressed in a bright yellow tunic, girls would find somewhat attractive. With a mop of auburn hair, piercing blue eyes and freckles, he looked unmistakably boyish.

The other…it wasn't really a very simple task to identify as male. Dressed in the typical Skyloftian attire, stood a rather scrawny boy slightly shorter than the former with green, tidy hair kept back, beady black eyes and very rosy red cheeks; it's extremely difficult to decide whether it's natural or just makeup.

"And…Fledge?" Link lowered his hand as we walked up to the duo. "…What're you two doing?"

"That's…what I was going to explain, Link," sighed the one dressed in yellow, whom I know to be Pipit. "Rumour's out that you've lost your bird, so I wanted to help you find her.

See, uhm…when I asked Fledge if he knew anything about your bird, he just broke down." He turned to face the boy next to him; Fledge. "Go on! Tell him the truth!" he told him.

Shaking, Fledge nodded to the senior student and faced Link, who was frowning slightly. "L-look, I'm sorry, okay!" he cried. "You see, this morning, I was in the dining room clearing the tables. Groose and his cronies came in, but they didn't notice me. They started discussing plans to hide your loftwing by the waterfall!"

Link's eyes widened and his fists clenched. "W-what?!" he said.

Nodding, Fledge continued: "I tried to sneak away to warn you, but all of a sudden Groose grabbed hold of me! He said that if I told you, I'd never be able to ride a bird again!"

Link's eyes grew big for a short moment, then quickly regained his composure and put a hand of Fledge's shoulder with a small smile.

"It's fine, Fledge," he said softly. "I don't blame you."

The weakest student of the Knight Academy stared up at him in what seemed to be reverence. "R-really?" he mumbled.

Link nodded.

"Wow…thanks…" Fledge smiled weakly.

I blink in surprise at the poignant moment. That sure as heck was _not _in the game…

…maybe there's more to this world than meets the eye.

Ironically, right after I think that very sentence, everything that occurs afterwards goes exactly how it should in-game; the sword, Pipit's directions, pretty much every single detail is how it should go. Every move we make, I take care to make sure we do it properly, and in the right order. Pretty soon, we've passed the gigantic stepping stones that lead across the water. When we passed Rusta standing by the statue of a bird with one, gleaming red eye I can't help but smile knowingly at it; knowing exactly what it led to.

And we finally enter the waterfall cave.

"Whoa…" I mumble, looking around the dank, damp and dark cavern. It looks exactly like it did in-game; the walls even had the faint purple tinge.

As I jumped down the first ledge I encounter, I stare intently at the ground in front of me with anticipation.

Link, not seeing me, walked ahead and from the ground, out popped a:

"Chuchu!" I say, smiling. "So _that's_ what they look like…"

Link swipes at the gelatinous foe with his sword; killing it with little effort. When he sheathes his sword, I then see something that makes me laugh and bent down.

"What ya doin?" asked Tara, just as I stood up and held out my hand, showing the Jelly Blob in my palm. "Ooh! That's a, uh…" she frowns as she suddenly tried to remember the name of the treasure. "…uhh…no, that's not it…"

"Tara…" I sigh, slightly annoyed.

"No, no, I remember it's a…" she rubs her forehead. "…dammit, it's on the tip of my tongue, umm…"

The urge to facepalm becomes too great to resist, so I comply. With my outstretched hand.

"What the - ugh!" I screech, doing my best to scrape the squishy remains of Jelly Blob off of my forehead and flinging it at the guffawing duo in front of me.

Link and Tara laughed and easily blocked the slimy projectiles with their arms. Though I was slightly embarrassed, I couldn't help but laugh with them as I finally appreciated the humour in it.

When Link killed another nearby Chuchu, I pick up the Jelly Blob it left behind and just took to staring at it.

"So…what is it?" asked Link, who was peering at it curiously.

"This is a Jelly Blob," I elucidate, suddenly thinking of a good way of explaining it.

("Ooh! I know what it is now!" cheered Tara excitedly. I don't facepalm this time; I rolled my eyes instead.)

"It may look like a boring wad of gunk, but it might come in handy sometime," I explain, thinking of those-

_What are you, an info box?,_ the Zelda Fan asks.

…yeah, those. And yes, I am.

We journeyed on through the cave; Link, fighting off any Chuchu's and Keese that dared come within reach of his blade; me, tearing the grass to look for rupees, using 'the Zelda Fan' to remember where all the chests were and picking up the treasure from the monsters Link killed and stuffing them into my hoodie pockets; Tara, just following behind us, constantly asking Link if she could have a turn with his sword. (He always refuses, because the one time he said yes, I was nearly beheaded.)

Together, we pretty much conquered the cave with our combined power of brains, brawn and just fangirlish-ness.

(By the time we reached the exit, I had collected four Jelly Blobs, three Monster Claws and 64 rupees; not bad, if I do say so myself. I couldn't catch any fireflies, though; I had no bug net.)

After letting my pupils adjust to the shining rays of sun half-concealed by the sheer rock that made up Skyloft, Tara, Link and I walked past the nearby Bird Statue and continued down the grassy path that lead to Link's loftwing. We're walking before we hear someone call out:

"Link!"

I swear my heart skipped a beat.

Feeling a familiar gust of air from a loftwing touching down on land, I don't dare look away from the stone wall opposite the new arrival.

"Hey Link!" the person says. "I heard you went to look for your bird by the waterfall, so I thought I'd-hey, who's this?"

My heart beat faster as I slowly turned around to have the same reaction I did when I first saw Link:

_Holy mother of God._

In front of me stood a girl who looked about sixteen with long, golden hair tied with pink and green ribbons; wearing two green bracelets that greatly resembled jade; brown boots and dressed in a pink gown with various adornments, including two ornate belts: one gold; one leather and a white cloth on her shoulders and tied behind her back. Of course, this isn't the first time I've seen her, IRL or not…but that didn't make it less awesome, nope.

Without warning, the girl's eyes widen as soon as she catches sight of our faces.

This time, Tara did not do a fangirl shriek, but rather just looked at her with such shock she might have risen from the grave. Taking deep, shaky breaths, I force a smile. "Oh, hello," I say, forcing myself to be calm.

"Er…hey…" Tara waves awkwardly at the teen.

"D-do I know you two?" Zelda asks me, taking a step towards us.

Resisting the great urge to faint from all the giddiness I was currently experiencing, I slowly shook my head. "Umm…no. We've never met before," I correct her. "I've never seen you before in my life."

_Technically a lie…_

"Yeah, we've never met," affirms Tara, looking just as baffled and awkward as I was. "You must have confused us with someone else."

_Maybe not a lie…_

Zelda processed this information, and slowly nodded. "Yes, right. I think I did," she muttered, apparently to herself. Link just stood by, looking awkward.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we didn't get a chance to properly introduce ourselves," the blonde held out a hand to me and smiled politely. "Hello, my name's Zelda. Pleased to meet you."

It was rather difficult to shake her hand because my limbs felt like jelly and it took tremendous effort to keep standing, but I manage to do it anyway. "Hello, Zelda. My name's Tanya," I motion to my best friend. "And this is Tara."

"Hello," said Tara quickly. She motioned her head towards Link. "We're helping Link find his loftwing."

At the word 'loftwing', Zelda immediately went back to her real lines in the game: "Oh! Right! Sorry, Link! We should g-"

Suddenly, she abruptly stopped talking, a look of shock clear on her face.

"Huh?" she whispers, turning her head to look at the clouds behind her. "Who-who's there? Who's calling for me?"

_Ah, right, the call of destiny._

Zelda turns her head back to see us, staring blankly at her.

"Oh," she blushes a little bit. "Sorry, I just got a little…distracted," she apologizes, before her facial expression changes into one of determination. "We should go."

**(Augh, **_**I can't write a good accent for Jakamaaaaaaaar!**_**)**

**Okay, I just wanted to point out, that all the Zelda Character lines Zelda and everyone else are saying are based **_**purely off of memory**_**. I've lent a friend of mine my copy for Skyward Sword, and now he keeps 'forgetting' to give it back. I miss it :(. Though I am insane about Zelda, I can't remember all the lines, and my internet is ridiculously slow so I can't watch YouTube vids to see what they really say, so please forgive me if someone says something they didn't in-game, so yeah… you can send corrections if you want!**

**Oh yeah, speaking of YouTube, all you Zelda, Pokémon and Mario fans should check out NintendoCapriSun! (Yes, he's a real person) He is **_**so damn funnay!**_

**Seriously, stop reading this, make a new tab on your browser and look him up!**

**Now! Seriously, stop reading this and watch his videos! Now!**

**And **_**I'm so sorry this sucks so baaaaaaaad I ran out of ideas so I pretty much just did random stuff on this fic I'm so very sorry I don't like it at all-**_

…**yeah.**

**Insert cliffhanger stuff here:**

_**WHY**_** are Tanya and Tara familiar to Zelda? Have they met before? Were they here before? How did their loftwings get to them on such short notice? What will happen when Ghirahim's tornado comes? Will Tara get over her obsession with Link? (Note: just wanted to point out that Tara's not **_**in love**_** with him, she just thinks he's awesome… she sure **_**acts**_** like it though, doesn't she?) So anyways, will Tara get over her obsession with Link?**

**(Tara: NEVAAAAHHHH!)**

**A cookie to all people reading this current sentence! (::) ^u^ Thank you guys for actually sticking around and reading!**

**Constructive criticism welcome! (But not flames. Seriously people, **_**there-is-a-DIFFERENCE!**_**)**


	4. Loftwings and yelling and Groose, oh my!

**Me: Greetings, fellow adventurers (haha Venturian Tale)! I'm so sorry that the last chapter took so long to upload, so I'm just gonna present you with this one right here! Thank you all **_**SO MUCH**_** for the supportive reviews! (even though there's only, like…five.)**

**Oh, and for all you worried peeps out there, don't worry. Although this fic is mostly told from the point of view of someone who had beaten the game much more than once, I won't actually reveal spoilers unless absolutely necessary. For all you people who **_**have**_** beaten the game and know everything there is to know about Skyward Sword, I guess you'll understand all the subtle hints I've put in throughout the fic ;). Though I won't really admit spoilers outright, I recommend you actually finish the game before reading this so it actually makes sense. Also, if I do include spoilers, I'll put an alert in the intro. Tanya!**

**Tanya: The Hero of Time 1998 does not own The Legend of Zelda!**

**Me: No need to rub it in…**

**SKYWARD SWORD: TWO ADDED IN  
****A Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Self-Insert (no, not in **_**that**_** way)**

Characters (excluding OCs) and setting belong to Nintendo, not me  
Dramatization by The Hero of Time 1998

Chapter 4: Loftwings and yelling and Groose, oh my!

*****TANYA'S POV*****

Pretty much everything that happened in-game after rescuing Link's loftwing took place after that:

Link's loftwing stretched her wings, took off, Zelda had that little 'down below the clouds' oration, snapped out of it and they took off into the sky; 'the Zelda Fan' stating that the flying tutorial would be going on right now.

I stare at the two moving blurs, one red and one blue, almost with pity. Pretty soon their idyllic lifestyle would all break apart all because of one freaking tornado. After that, well… their lives will never be the same again.

…Speaking of which, what did she mean by 'Do I know you?'? Could she see out of TV screens or something, like Penny on Hairspray?

No, no, that couldn't be it. There had to be something else I just wasn't seeing.

I take to just standing there, gazing out into the sea of clouds.

Somehow, the subject then changes into 'What do I do?'

If it wasn't already blatantly obvious, I'm in a Zelda game! I've already come to terms in my mind that it isn't all a dream; it felt much too real; but that doesn't make it any less crazy, no sir-ee. Neither Tara nor I have any fear of heights, so the flying is no-prob, but the fighting! We've never seen a real life sword before, let alone know how to fight with one! We've seen a katana in a Japanese museum before, but we weren't allowed to touch the glass let alone do anything else with it that's remotely useful! What are we meant to do, throw rupees at whatever crosses our path?! Throw Deku Nuts? Are there even Deku Nuts in Skyward Sword?! No, there aren't! So what _do_ we do; use Link's items, like the Slingshot and the bow?

I'm still thinking about future events of the game when my heart nearly leapt out of my chest when I feel something hard brush against my head. Spinning around, I laugh when I see my own, azure blue loftwing standing next to me. Momentarily wondering how it got here so silently, I reach a hand up to pet its head.

"You're a clever one, aren't ya?" I coo. "Knowing how to sneak up on me. I've usually got a keen sense of hearing as well. Either you are really quiet, or I was really deep in thought that I completely zoned out…do I zone out?"

My bird cawed loudly, obviously meaning 'yes'.

I laugh happily; these birds really grow on you.

"Heeeeeyyyy…" I say, suddenly thinking of an idea. "…should I name you 'Nayru'?"

My bird tilted its head. _What?,_ the gesture seemed to say.

"…Ya know, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom?" I clarify, feeling a little stupid for explaining Hylian mythology to a bird. "Also known as 'Goddess of Time'? Signified with the colour blue?"

My loftwing, Nayru, cawed happily, leaning into my hand.

"Haha! I knew you'd like it!"

"D'aw, you are so awesome!" I hear someone coo behind me.

Turning, I see Tara, sitting atop her own spring-green loftwing, lovingly stroking its neck. "Hehe, you're really cute!" she chuckles.

"Hey Tara!" I call out. "Out of sheer, genuine curiosity, what're ya gonna name your loftwing?"

Tara slid off her loftwing and leaned against it; flashing me a smile. "Link!" she said.

My eyebrows shoot up. "…Tell me you're joking."

Tara shook her head. "Nup! I'm not joking! 'Coz ya see, they're both awesome and they're both green!"

_Is her loftwing even male?_

"…I would think that Farore would be a better name for it, but…" I shrug. "…it's your bird, I guess. Link it is."

Imagining how priceless seeing what the human Link's face would look like if he found out, I leap onto Nayru and take off into the skies.

**10 minutes later…**

"_Groose, psst, Groose_…" Cawlin whispers to the lovesick teenager. "_Behind you, right behind you…!_"

"WHAT?!" bellows Groose, still stuck in his daydream. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of-?" he freezes as his mind processes exactly what Cawlin said. Slowly, Groose spins around. "Gah!"

There stood none other than Zelda, hands on her hips, eyes narrowed. "Care to explain just what you meant by 'our special moment alone'?" she growls.

I choke down a laugh at the sight of Groose's face. I don't need to look at Link to know that he's enjoying his humiliation. Out of all of the cutscenes in the entire game, this one was already in my favourites list.

Red flooding his cheeks, Groose tries to think up a reply. "Oh! Ah, uhm…" he casts his eyes around, looking for a new subject to discuss with his crush. He catches sight of his lifelong nemesis, and he puts on a fake smile for Zelda. "…Link! Yeah, I was just telling my buddy…" – Tara, Zelda, Link and I all arch an eyebrow – "…here how glad I was that he found his bird. Boy, am I looking forward to a fair race."

An awkward silence ensued.

"…Anyways, later Zelda. Look for me during the race. I'll be the one pulling of all the dangerous moves."

When him and his cronies leave, I can't help but scoff. "Oh, wow," I say dryly. "How persuasive."

"Did you hear that guy?" said Zelda. "A fair race?

"Yeah, the chances of that happening are just about less than zero," sighed Tara.

Tara and I exchange a knowing glance.

**3 minutes later…**

"WOO!" cheers Tara, cupping her hands around her mouth to amplify her voice as she watched Link zoom around the skies on his loftwing as he tried to obtain the Bird Statuette. "GO LINK! NO, FLY _OVER_ THE EGGS, NOT UNDER 'EM!"

"All RIGHT!" hollered a voice from a red blur in the sky, obviously getting really annoyed with Tara's constant 'advice'.

Wrenching her hands away from her mouth, I groan at my best friend. "Tara. _Shut. Up._" I clarify.

Frowning, she yanked her hands out of my grip, cupped them around her mouth and continued to cheer, acting as if I hadn't done a damn thing.

Sighing, I walk away from her to Zelda, who was spectating with Horwell, Owlan and Gaebora (god, he was _huge_) on the Plaza.

(Staring at the headmaster for a while, I wonder for a moment how the heck he doesn't notice Cawlin throwing eggs at Link, then decided to leave the fact unknown. He never found out in the game; there shouldn't be any reason why he should find out now.)

Wincing, I roll my eyes at Zelda. "Enthusiastic, isn't she?" I groan.

Zelda nodded, rubbing one of her long, pointed ears with what I perceive as pain. "Very," she complains. "The only person I know who has a voice that loud is Beedle."

"Ahh," I nod knowingly, 'the Zelda Fan' running through every fact about him, his voice actor, the games he appeared in and his Gratitude Crystal sidequest. "Beedle. Hey, you know his motto?"

Zelda looked genuinely curious. "He has a motto?" she asks me.

I nod, smiling a little. "Yep. It's: 'Buy something…" – I narrow my eyes and lower my voice for dramatic effect – "…_or fall to your doom._"

Zelda let out a chirpy laugh at this. "…You made that up, didn't you?"

"Uh-huh," I confirm, folding my arms. "Believe it or not, I once made the mistake of not buying anything from him. Next thing I know: down the trapdoor I go."

Zelda put a hand to her mouth and gasped in mock horror and astonishment. "Oh, the fiend! How dare he!" she pats my shoulder, as if she pitied me. "You poor soul…it must have been terrible!"

I pout and do my best to look sad. "Pity me, stranger!"

We both burst out laughing; to an onlooker we might have appeared as best friends when we had literally just met not ten minutes ago.

"Heheh…that's weird," mumbled Zelda.

"Hmm?" I tilt my head questioningly. "What is?"

Zelda looks me straight in the eye. "…I feel like I've known you my entire life, Tanya."

"W-wha?" I say stupidly._ I am pretty sure that was NOT in the game._

"I mean, I feel so comfortable around you; like you're one of my very best friends. And yet, I believe you when you say we haven't met."

Okay, she's starting to scare me a little.

Zelda frowns solemnly. "…Are you sure we haven't met?"

Actually, no. A LOT.

I nod, a little freaked out. Literally eight seconds ago, we were laughing like normal girls and then…this.

"I-" I'm interrupted by Tara's loudest whoop yet:

"WAHOO!"

Throwing her arms up, Tara jumps up and down, cheering like a maniac. Horwell and Owlan are looked at her oddly, whispering under their breaths to each other. Gaebora took no notice of her; he was staring intently at an airborne, red-faced Groose, who was screaming furiously at Cawlin and Strich, who were cowering on their loftwings.

Wait…combine that with Tara's cheering and…oh. Link won.

I turn around and…Zelda's still standing there? Wasn't she supposed to jump off of Skyloft and have Link catch her?

Wait…just by being here… am I changing the game?!

Trying not to look freaked out, I put on a fake smile. "Zelda! He won!" I whoop. "Link won!"

Zelda's eyes lit up and a smile slowly spread on her face. "Really? Oh gosh, he won! I don't believe it!"

"Well, believe it!" I smile at her. "…Don't you have a ceremony to finish?"

"Oh, whoops!" she laughs nervously. "I completely forgot!"

_Yet ANOTHER person who doesn't say they 'almost' forgot!_

Damn straight, Zelda fan.

Zelda ran towards the nearest diving platform, hollering a: "See you later!" over her shoulder to me. "Link!" she called out, diving off.

About thirteen seconds later, I see Link's Crimson Loftwing speed towards the Statue of the Goddess.

Laughing, I turn my head to Tara's general direction, to see her seated on a crate, clutching her throat with one hand.

Sighing, I walk up to her. "That's what you get when you yell too much, Tars." I offer her a hand. "C'mon. They'll be doing the ceremony on the statue by now. You coming?"

Nodding, Tara let go of her throat and took my hand, using it to stand up.

**ALRIGHT! Sorry this is so short, but don't worry! Chapter 5 is currently being written right now! No, really, now! On the other side of the world from USA, I'm currently writing the rest!**

**Hope you're enjoying!**

**As usual, a cookie to everyone currently reading this sentence! (::)**

**Tara: Cream-filled! My favourite! *reaches for cookie***

_**HEY!**_** *slaps hand away from my plateful of cookies* No! That's for the readers only!**

**Tara: *pout* You're mean to me… *turns and points to audience* Say 'NO' to OC abuse now! *holds up piece of paper* Just sign my petition! One signature means one more supporter against abuse for original characters!**

**Me: **_**OKAY**_** *hurriedly pushes Tara aside***


	5. What goes up, must come down

**Greetings, fellow adventurers!**

'**Tis I, with a new chapter!**

**(Tanya: *stops eating sandwich* Wait…another chapter? Aw, come one! Gimme a break!**

**People like my story, so I must please them! Now get on set!**

**Tanya: *continues eating* But…**_**chomp**_**…itsh ma lunsh breac…**

**DON'T CARE!)**

**This is it. Finally the quartet go out for their flight! Who will fall when Ghirahim's tornado strikes? Who won't? Read on and find out! Tanya!**

**Tanya: *swallows rest of sandwich* The Hero of Time 1998 does not own The Legend of Zelda!**

**Tara: Why do you always ask **_**Tanya**_** to do the disclaimer?!**

**Me: *troll face* U MAD BRO?**

**Note: I've never been within a billion miles of a real tornado before, so I don't really know what it's like being caught in one. Just warnin' ya'll!**

**SKYWARD SWORD: TWO ADDED IN  
****A Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Self-Insert (no, not in **_**that**_** way)**

Characters (excluding OCs) and setting belong to Nintendo, not me  
Dramatization by The Hero of Time 1998

Chapter 5: What goes up, must come down

*****TANYA'S POV*****

Clutching Tara's wrist tightly with one hand and munching on a Stamina Fruit with the other, I walk with her out of the Plaza and, with a mental map of Skyloft in my head, made my way to the _looong_ wooden staircase that led to the Isle of the Goddess. Stuffing the last bit of Stamina Fruit into my mouth and picking up the nearby one, I brave the staircase without breaking a sweat.

When Tara and I _finally_ reach the top, we walk through the stone doorway to see Link standing in the centre circle of the courtyard just outside the Statue of the Goddess, clutching the Sailcloth with one hand; the Zelda Fan immediately jumping to conclusion. I stare at the statue for a moment, mentally noting that it bore next to no resemblance to the Hylia in the SS Prequel Manga. The statue's face was a little too chubby. Sure, they're both white, but-

_Heheh. That's a little racist._

Shut up.

A voice brings me back out of my subconscious thoughts:

"That was great, Link!" laughs Zelda as she dismounts her light blue loftwing. "I knew you could do it!"

"Haha, of _course_ he could do it!" said Tara, giving him a thumbs up.

"If he can beat the Wing Ceremony, he can do _anything…_" I say while nodding.

"Hah!" laughs Link, slightly embarrassed from all the praise. "Thanks you guys!"

"No prob!" I say, patting him on the back.

Everyone and everything turns quiet. Link's loftwing flies down and lands right behind Link, parallel to Zelda's own loftwing.

"You know, Link…" murmured Zelda, intertwining her fingers in front of her while not making eye contact. "…seeing as how you won and all…"

Subconsciously, I look up at the tall white statue with the sun shining on it, exactly where the camera panned to in-game.

"…and since the weather is so nice…" she takes a deep breath before adding: "Do you think maybe you'd… want to go fly around the clouds… with me?"

I smile a little at the rather romantic gesture and back away from Link, leaving the two all alo-

"And…could the girls come too?" added Zelda. "I need them included."

…or not.

I frown a little at this; why did Zelda want us to come? Didn't she want Link all alone to tell him 'something she'd been meaning to talk to him about'? Of course, the 'Zelda Fan' starts analysing the situation:

_After Link's victory in the Wing Ceremony; Zelda invites him for a flight, but just after she says she needed to tell him something, Ghirahim's tornado suddenly appears and whisks her away to the surface. That very tornado knocked Link unconscious for the entire day, and he wakes up at around midnight to discover Fi in the academy. She leads-_

Yeah, okay, okay, I know that. How about something I _don't_ know?

_What __don't__ you know about Skyward Sword?_

I have no idea. Which is why I'm asking you, which I will do once again: can you tell me something I don't know?

_Hey, I'm you. You can't tell me to tell you what you don't know, because what __you__ don't know, __I__ don't know._

Hmm…that makes sense.

_And besides, you play this game to death. There is nothing you __don't__ know. You even found __all__ the Gratitude Crystals for Batreaux!_

I guess.

Link just shook his head. "No, I don't mind." He turns to face Tara and I. "Do you two want to come with us?"

Tara and I exchange looks, literally not knowing what to say. We didn't really want to encounter a black tornado in mid-air. I'm about to say no, and then I suddenly remember:

'_I turn around and…Zelda's still standing there? Wasn't she supposed to jump off of Skyloft and have Link catch her?_

_Wait…by just being here… am I changing the game?!'_

If Zelda nearly missed jumping off of Skyloft during the Wing Ceremony, who's to say events won't change for the tornado? Link could go down _with_ her for a change, or she might not go down at all.

…Seriously, what is this; Teen Beach Movie?!

"Sure, I'll come," I say before I can stop myself. I side-eye Tara, mentally asking her to follow along.

Miraculously, she complies as well. "Wherever Tanya goes, I go."

I smile at her. Though it sounded a simple thing to say, I knew her well enough to know what she really meant: _I have no idea what the heck you are doing but I'll just trust you with this since you've played this game __way__ more times than I did._

Next thing I know, Zelda, Link, Tara and I are flying aimlessly around the clouds a while away from Skyloft. Tara and I have some silent and mutual agreement to keep track of what their saying, what happens when a certain something is said and also thinking our own thoughts; things like: What do I do if Zelda doesn't fall off her loftwing? Do I push her off? Oh, yeah, I can _totally_ do that in a heartbeat.

I listen to their conversation; maybe even throw in a line or two of my own, but my heart beats faster when Zelda finally says:

"You know, Link…" Zelda takes a deep breath before adding: "There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

The Zelda Fan was freaking out:

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god-_

My breathing quickens as I do my best to remain calm, keeping my eyes away from the clouds down below and in front of me as I try to concentrate on my flying; Nayru seemed to sense my agitation. I stroke her neck (before, under the statue I checked which gender she was with some discomfort) while muttering soothing words:

"It's okay, I'm alright, Nayru," I murmur. My loftwing turns her head to look me in the eye, but other than that, gives no sign that she heard me.

I smile at the twinkling blue eye regarding me with some incredulity. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine-_WHOA_!"

Suddenly, an unusually strong gust of wind hit me _hard _on my left side, very nearly sending me off my loftwing. Reflexively, my hand shot out and grabbed the closest, most secure thing; which turned out to be the edge of my saddle.

Daring myself to look up, my heart drops.

_That is one __big__ tornado._

Sure enough, in front of our quartet, and which appeared seemingly out of nowhere, there whirled a black cyclone that put Hurricane Sandy to shame.

All of a sudden, the once peaceful and relaxing air had changed very dramatically. Strong winds rapidly picked up, buffeting us on all sides at high speeds.

"Gah!" I hear Tara yell.

"What is that?!" cried Zelda's voice.

_Who does Ghirahim think he is, anyway? Vaati?! I mean, their games are close enough and they look a lot like each other! You tryin' to tell us something, Nintendo?_

"Quick!" I holler, trying to make my voice heard over the gale. "Get away from it!"

Everyone doesn't hesitate to comply. Not needing an order, our loftwings reared back, flapping with all their might to try and escape the pull. Link's powerful crimson bird didn't need much to right itself in the powerful winds… yet the rest of us weren't having that much luck. Though my attention was really on the tornado, I could tell that Nayru was beginning to get exhausted; it even sounded as if she were panting. Can birds even pant?! That doesn't even matter; _am I going to stay alive?!_

"What's going on?!" shrieks Zelda, obviously panicking. I gasp as I suddenly remember what happened right after that sentence was spoken.

"AAH! LINK!" I hear her scream, and my heart drops along with her.

I know I'm supposed to let her fall, but something inside my head just… switched on. Before I even knew what I was doing, I holler: "Zelda!"

And then…I angle my loftwing _towards_ the tornado, streaming through the air to the falling girl.

The Zelda Fan was screaming at me:

_What? What are you doing? If you rescue her the game's events will be mucked up, Zelda's __supposed__ to fall down past the clouds you idiot what are you thinking are you nuts-?_

I can hear Tara screaming at me, her voice as loud as it was during the Wing Ceremony; maybe even a tad louder: "TANYA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET BACK HERE YOU LUNATIC!"

"I have no idea what I'm doing," I chant under my breath, barely audible over the howling winds. "I have no idea what I'm doing, I have no idea what I'm doing…"

_How intelligent._

Shut up.

I reach a hand for the falling girl, but the tornado is too much for Nayru. She panics and lurches to a stop, doing her best to reverse. My momentum and the pull of the tornado then makes me _slide off_ of Nayru's saddle and I somersault over her head…next thing I know, I'm falling alongside Zelda.

_That worked out well._

Be quiet and let me panic.

A scream tore from my throat, suddenly realizing that not all aspects of the game were pleasant. I felt like I was in some dreadful nightmare as I fell, helplessly slowly down to the clouds. I had thought how terrifying this must be for Zelda, but never had I imagined that it would be _this_ bad. I kept my gaze up, somehow managing to spot two separate dots of green and red; the only familiar things I could see. I screamed out to them, trying desperately to make myself heard over the gale. "TARA!"

I saw my friend angle her loftwing towards me, but soon enough they too were consumed by the darkness of the cyclone, rendering them invisible to me. Soon enough, the blue of the sky disappeared along with them as I finally reached the cloud barrier. Finally, whether by the sudden change of air pressure or just me having a heart attack, I fell unconscious.

**Me: Hurrah 4 cliffies!**

**Tara: *smack***

**Me: Yeowch! What the heck was that for?!**

**Tara: Well, Zelda and Tanya **_**both fell below the clouds! **_**So NOW neither of them are here! They're both down on the Surface somewhere! *grabs shoulders and starts shaking them like Groose does to Link* **_**WHERE THE HECK ARE THEEEEEEEYYYY?!**_

**Me: Okay! Okay! You'll find out in the next chapter, now **_**SHUT UP!**_** *turns to you* Oh yeah, and in case you're wondering, Tara has no idea what happens after Zelda goes into the Gate of Time, 'coz she hasn't gone past The Imprisoned yet; she keeps losing. So, she has absolutely no idea what 'Spirit Maiden' means, just something magical, or anyone's true identity (Grannie, Zelda and all that…)**

**Tara: *playing SS while staring intently at the screen; waving the Wii remote around wildly* Argh, freaking gosh-dang it, QUIT PUSHING ME OFF THE EDGE!**

**Me: *sweatdrop* Uhm, yeah…see ya in Chapter Six!**


	6. OH MAH GAWD IT'Z FI!

**Me: Greetings, fellow adventurers! Me again!**

…**yes, I know I just submitted a chapter, like, three seconds ago, but who cares?**

**Tanya: I do! You don't even pay me to do this!**

**I pay you cookies!**

**In the last chapter Ghirahim's tornado came and split the quartet in half! Now, Tanya and Zelda are on the surface, leaving Link with Tara!**

**Tara: *shiny eyes, staring at Link* Heheh…**

**Link: *leaning away* Author, help me…**

**Me: I do not own Zelda! Now-**

**Link: Uwah!**

**Me: Ugh! What did Tanya say about glomping him?**

**Tara: But he's so glomp-able!**

**-oOo-**

**SKYWARD SWORD: TWO ADDED IN  
****A Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Self-Insert (no, not in **_**that**_** way)**

Characters (excluding OCs) and setting belong to Nintendo, not me  
Dramatization by The Hero of Time 1998

Chapter 7: OH MAH GAWD IT'Z FI!

**-oOo-**

*****TARA'S POV*****

_I was standing on what appeared to be the island I was on when I first arrived here; the one Tanya and I were stranded on before our loftwings came. Peering over the edge, I could see the clouds forming a sea that stretched off in all directions, soft as feathers and puffy as fluffed pillows. Though this was unmistakably the very same island; everything looked different. The sky and ground were tinged the faintest shade of autumn green and shimmered in places without explanation; I would say that this looked exactly like those Silent Realm things I saw Tanya playing back home. Looking around, I saw the sky was still filled with islands, yet no loftwing was in sight._

_Also, my body feels unnaturally light. Tanya explained to me once that when Link enters Silent Realms, his spirit temporarily separates from his physical body (theoretically killing him in a way). Well, that's pretty much how I feel right know; as if a stray gust of wind might very well blow me off the island altogether._

_Also…I have absolutely no idea what the heck is going on._

"_Hello?" I call out, not really expecting an answer._

"…_Tara…?" I hear a voice say, directly behind me._

_Oh look, an answer._

_Spinning a full 180, I come face-to-face with…_

_My eyes bulged, my jaw hit the ground and I stopped breathing. "T-Tanya…?!"_

_Sure enough, in front of me stood my best friend in her usual jeans and Song of Storms hoodie, toothlessly smiling sullenly at me. "Hello, Tara."_

_I don't know what to say at first. "I…you…I thought you fell down below the clouds!" I yell._

_Her smile slipped slightly but didn't disappear. "…I did," she says softly. "I'm not actually here."_

"_What the hell are you talking about?" I demand, placing my hands on my hips, getting slightly ticked off. "I mean, you just…turn up in some random Silent Realm-y place after scaring me so much my heart nearly stopped, and then you say you're not actually here?"_

_Tanya blinked, mildly surprised. "You're dreaming, Tara."_

_Well, that explains why I feel so light._

_She spread her arms out, motioning to the whole domain. "This whole place doesn't even exist, Tara. This is all just a dream," lowering her arms, she continued: "At this very moment, you're lying on a mattress in Link's room at the Knight Academy."_

_I swallow, my throat suddenly feeling dry. "And…where are you?"_

"_Zelda and I are down in the Sealed Temple, resting. The old woman guards us from danger."_

_I very nearly keel over with relief. So…dream Tanya was saying that real Tanya was alive and well down on the surface somewhere? That's great! My friend is alive!_

"…_But…" I pause my internal cheering as dread began to creep its way into my mind. "…to inform you of my safety isn't the reason I entered your dreams."_

_Oh god, what is this, Inception?_

_I narrow my eyes as I finally noticed something strange about her. "Tanya…why aren't you speaking with your usual casualness?"_

_Tanya just smiled a beautifully sad smile. "All in due time, my friend."_

_She's starting to worry me now; she always called me 'bro', not something as sophisticated as 'my friend'._

…_Is it even Tanya I'm speaking to?_

"_Anyway, onto more important matters," she carries on. "…the reason I'm solely in your presence is to inform you on what you need to know, Tara. I will try to explain it as quickly as I can, for Fi will arrive at any minute."_

"_Inform me about what?" I ask her._

_Tanya takes a deep breath, and slowly releases it. "…Now Tara, listen closely to me; do not forget a single word I say. When Fi arrives, you must follow her with Link…"_

_The fangirl, Fi-loving part of my brain said: Hell yeah!_

"…_and the next morning, when Link receives his Knight's Tunic, you must ask the Headmaster if you could borrow a spare; ask Karane for one if he cannot…"_

_Wait…wha?_

"…_and if _she_ can't supply one for you, you must break into Zelda's room and wear something of hers. After you have an article of clothing suitable for travel, you must ask one of the Knight Academy professors if they could supply you with an Adventure Pouch-"_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait!" I interrupt her. "Exactly what's this for?"_

_Tanya gave me a weary smile. "You're going on an adventure."_

…_Oh._

"_So…" I trail off as my mind tries to absorb this. "…can you repeat the instructions?"_

_After about five minutes of explaining and trying to get me to remember it all in the right order, Tanya finally says that I should wake up in time to catch Fi._

"_Now, you remember everything?" she asks me one last time._

_I nod. "Yep. Fi, tunic, Adventure Pouch, shield from Owlan, not store, yatta-yatta…"_

_Tara smiled genuinely now, showing her teeth that shone in the otherworldly light of the realm. "Good…because I don't think we'll be able to communicate like this again, Tara. We won't see each other again for days, possibly weeks."_

_My face fell and my shoulders slumped. "Of course we won't," I mumble._

_Tanya looked at me for one long moment, before she walked up to me and hugged me gently. "…I miss you already, Tars."_

_Slightly surprised, I wrap my arms around her and bury my face in her shoulder, resisting the strong urge to burst into tears. "I miss you too, Tanz."_

_We stand there for about ten seconds, before she slowly releases me and backs away. "Fi will arrive shortly; you must pursue. Whatever you do, do not forget everything I instructed you to do."_

_I shake my head. "I won't; trust me."_

"_I do."_

_Tanya smiles at me, and continues backing away._

"…_Hey, what are you doing? You'll fall off," I point out. She doesn't stop walking._

"_No, stop it," I say, walking towards her, matching her pace. She's nearing the edge at a dangerous speed. "Tanz, quit it!"_

"_I have to go now, Tara," she says, the edge of the island getting closer. "…Goodbye."_

_Then, her feet met empty air, and she fell._

"_NO!" I shout, running up to the edge and peering down. I saw Tanya falling while facing me, eyes closed, slowly descending down to the puffy clouds that would consume her. I feel so helpless as she gets smaller, and smaller…and then disappears from view._

With a sharp breath, my eyes shot open, and I found myself staring at a roof. _Link's roof_, I remember from the beginning of the game after Zelda sent him a letter via her loftwing. I smile weakly, remembering the awkward position he found himself in when it woke him up.

After taking a moment to gather my bearings, I sit up and look down. Just like Tanya had said, I was lying on a covered mattress, with a couple of spare blankets draped over me and a pillow sitting lopsidedly where my head lay. Looking up to my right, I see Link, still asleep on his own bed, with his practice sword propped up against his bedframe.

Looking around the room, my heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I see Headmaster Gaebora standing not three meters away, peering at me with large, owl-like eyes.

"You're awake, I see," he said in his usual booming voice.

Nodding, I take a deep breath and will my heartbeat to slow down. "Yeah…can we just… wait until Link wakes up or something?" I ask him.

I sit there for a few minutes - more than one, less than five – before I hear a gasp and the rustle of blankets. My head snaps up to see Link, sitting bolt upright in his bed, breathing heavily, sweating bullets.

"Ah, you're awake," said Gaebora in his usual booming voice. Hands clasped behind his back, he slowly strides to Link's bedside. "…When your loftwing carried you back, both of you were all limp and unconscious; it's a miracle you survived with as few injuries as you did."

The events of the day finally returned to Link's mind as he sullenly looked to his knees, not making eye contact with anyone.

"…But Zelda was with you, was she not?" the headmaster continued, not making a single thing any better. "And if I'm not mistaken, Miss Tanya…" – my fists clenched – "…was accompanying you three as well. What happened, Link? What happened to my daughter?"

Link took a deep, shuddering breath and faced Gaebora without leaving the bed. With my help, we explained everything that happened, starting with the flight, then the tornado, falling off their birds, and concluded the story with us fain-no, passing out. I don't _faint_. Fainting is a girly thing.

Gaebora nodded solemnly. "…I see," he said. He continued talking, but I don't really pay attention to the rest of his speech; but rather, I just stare at the doorway, waiting for that one robotic voice…the voice that would lead Link to his destiny. As I sit and wait, I find myself thinking about my bestie, Tanya.

Oh, what is she doing now? Is she really safe and sound, snoozing down in the Sealed Temple just like dream-Tanya said? Was dream-Tanya even the real Tanya? Or was she just a hallucination; a dream that my subconscious had made up all on its own?

…But was it really that impossible for it to have been real? Though the idea in itself is just plain ridiculous, I can't help but believe it to be true. The girl in my dream _had_ to be Tanz.

A voice brought me out of my reverie:

"…Lie back down, Link. You shouldn't be too hard on yourself; you're still healing."

I look away from the door and to Link, legs swung off of his bed while pulling his boots on. Gaebora tries to coax him to stay, yet you could see in his eyes he wouldn't give up even if someone put him in a straitjacket, wrapped him up in chains and locked him in a room with Tingle.

I mentally sigh as Link sits back down on the bed, looking down miserably at his lap, as if staring at it long enough would bring Zelda back. I look at him pityingly; not with the usual fangirlish-ness I typically portray. The Headmaster of the Knight Academy paces to the door in large, slow strides, stops and turns to face us.

"Don't worry yourself, Link," said Gaebora. "Zelda's still alive; I know it."

_Of course she is,_ I think to myself. _…but what about Tanya?_

Then, he turns and leaves, softly clicking the door shut behind him.

Link and I just sit for a few seconds, saying nothing. An awkward, gloomy silence fills the atmosphere as I strain my ears, jumping at the slightest noise of a creaking bed or a door closing in a neighbouring dorm.

Sighing, I take to staring at my lap, when-

_Hold on._

My neck snaps up (no really, I heard a bone crack just then) to face Link's door. Risking a glance behind me, I see Link staring at the wooden door with what appeared to be shock. He then stands slowly, never lifting his gaze.

Taking a deep, shaky breath as excitement fills me, I will my knees to work; slowly standing up. Somehow, without collapsing, I manage to stand successfully. While Link scoops up his Practice Sword and straps the sword belt on, I wait for the feeling in my legs to come back. Nodding to each other, I slowly turn the doorknob, and open the door, heart pounding.

The door opens out, and slowly, I turn my head right. There, floating above the stairs, hovered-

"Oh my god," I whisper, very quietly. "It's Fi."

What I really meant was:

_OH MAH GAWD IT'Z FI!_

Sure enough, there drifted the manifestation of the Goddess Sword herself, cloak-arm thingies swimming in the air, pale blue face blissfully free from emotion, pupil-less eyes staring impassively at us.

I can sense Link's eyes widening to the size of golf-balls, yet I don't look back at him, but rather at the serene, picturesque figure hovering above the stairs. Without waiting for him, I force myself to take calm strides towards the sword spirit; heart pounding.

As I expected, the moment I got within five metres away from her, Fi hovered backwards, not once breaking my gaze. Finally not being able to contain myself, I dart up the stairs, intent on catching up with one of the awesomest sidekicks ever to exist in the Zelda series.

**Okay, just wanted to point out something, m'kay?**

**Before I make Tara think about how awesome Fi is, **_**she is not GAY.**_** NO. She just really likes Fi's look and Fi's singing and dancing skills. She is **_**NOT. GAY.**_** Okay? Just wanted to cover that up.**

**Also, **_**SAY NO TO FI-BASHING!**_

**I personally really like Fi as a sidekick. I know she isn't the most tolerable person that ever existed, but she could be much worse. She could be Justin Bieber for example, or a member of 1D!**

**Tara: *shudder* Gross…**

…**I actually didn't mind Navi that much either! (no, I'm being honest)**

**I'm being serious, I do not get annoyed easily, so I guess that's how I manage to bear Fi and Navi so well. And **_**yes**_**, lil' 7 year old me could handle a faerie saying 'Hey! Listen!' every five seconds! I actually…copied her, sometimes…**

…**I also purposefully left out the cookie. To all you peeps who're wondering where the hell they are, well… *glances nervously at Tara, sitting in a corner, munching on a plateful of cookies* …let's just say that I have my methods.**


End file.
